The present invention relates to a cable end connector, and particularly to a cable end connector having a grounding plate for reliably discharging static electricity accumulated thereon.
Cable end connectors are widely used in the computer industry, and are generally fixed to a rear panel of a computer enclosure to engage with a corresponding electrical connector. A grounding plate is arranged in the connector for electrically contacting the rear panel of the computer, thereby grounding the static electricity accumulated in the connector. A gap is often present between the grounding plate and the metal panel as a result of manufacturing tolerance and assembling process deficiencies. Thus, the grounding plate does not make electrical contact with the metal panel, and a build up of static electricity can adversely affect the signal transmission of the connector. Related inventions are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 344,492 and 5,709,569 and Taiwan Patent Application No. 86102088.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cable end connector 7 is connected to the end of a cable 8. A cover 80 surrounds the connector 7, and a grounding plate 70 is formed on the end of the connector 7 for electrically contacting a metal panel 9. The metal panel 9 forms an opening 90 for receiving the connector 7. When the connector 7 engages with the opening 90, the grounding plate 70 contacts the metal panel 9 for grounding static electricity accumulated in the connector 7. However, sometimes a gap T between the grounding element 70 and the metal panel 9 is formed during the assembly process, and the grounding plate 70 fails to connect to ground, thus allowing accumulated static electricity to adversely affect signal transmission. A more reliable grounding mechanism for cable end connector is desired.